


peculiarities

by brandywine421



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Gen, Regency Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: Miss Page cleared her throat.  "Are either of you going to explain or can I be dismissed?""I requested you to stay because I value your opinion, but I assumed you were aware of my current situation," Matt frowned.Miss Page flushed with heat from the compliment but Foggy seemed to slump.  "I apologize, I have told no one of your private matters."He nodded, understanding now.  He directed his voice toward her.  "My late wife's estate and properties are being challenged due to my - handicap," he censored."But you have long proved your suitability in the courts and among your peers, you have managed your lands and property - ""It's more complicated than that," Foggy interrupted.  "He will be thirty years old in the Fall and he has not produced an heir which he promised when he took ownership of his wife's property in their marriage agreement."*A Regency AU
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Matt Murdock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a slump, no lie - I spent the past couple of weeks trying to make this work after bingeing a Regency Romance series but fair warning - there are chunks of text that don't seem to fit and are undeniably info-dumps beause I can't seem to keep the flow when I'm not listening/reading it nonstop. But I need to set it free so I can try and move forward. I think I've taken down more fics than I've left up lately and yuck so here's this, backdated and unbetaed.

"I don't see any way out of it, Matthew."

He clenched his fists until his knuckles cracked and Miss Page cleared her throat disapprovingly but without the anxious fear from her first few months on staff.

"Haven't I proved myself as a competent member of society, yet?" he sighed, but unfurled his fingers.

Foggy, properly addressed as Franklin in polite company, rustled the papers in his hands "You knew this was a possibility, you wrote and agreed on all of it when you married - "

Miss Page cleared her throat again. "Are either of you going to explain or can I be dismissed?"

"I requested you to stay because I value your opinion, but I assumed you were aware of my current situation," Matt frowned.

Miss Page flushed with heat from the compliment but Foggy seemed to slump. "I apologize, I have told no one of your private matters."

He nodded, understanding now. He directed his voice toward her. "My late wife's estate and properties are being challenged due to my - handicap," he censored.

"But you have long proved your suitability in the courts and among your peers, you have managed your lands and property - "

"It's more complicated than that," Foggy interrupted. "He will be thirty years old in the Fall and he has not produced an heir which he promised when he took ownership of his wife's property in their marriage agreement."

"Oh. Oh dear," Miss Page murmured. "It will take at least nine months to remedy that situation."

"The Duchess doubted her ability to have children and I was not interested in sharing a bed with anyone else simply to secure a bloodline," Matt said.

"For inheritance purposes, they included a clause that they would have a child or take on a ward to raise as title-holder, it was an honorable idea at the time," Foggy conceded. Granted, it had been to take advantage of one of the newer laws they had been instrumental in passing through 

Miss Page gasped. "That's why you have such young people as senior staff - I had my doubts that they all grew up here."

Matt waved off her surprise. "We took in no official wards," he said, even if he could tell Foggy was gesturing to her in denial. "But we often employed younger staff to give them access to our libraries and stables."

"So just choose one of those," she said simply.

He removed his glasses so he could cover his face with his hand.

"He must be married to ensure the child has a stable and respectable upbringing," Foggy said.

"Bollocks," she murmured.

Well, he did value her counsel and couldn't deny the truth of her words.

* * *

The Duke was in a foul mood according to the kitchen staff so Samuel was prepared when he pushed open the door to his chamber. He spotted the problems immediately and hissed a question to the maid he didn't recognize. "Who cleaned his room?"

"I think she is new, she refuses to give me her name," Matthew said quietly, twisting his fingers in the fine linens.

He went to work, plucking the fresh flowers from the vases and pressing them into the girl's hands. "These are for the other rooms, our Lord has allergies to flowers."

"I'm sorry, Sir, I mean, My Lord," the girl said in a rush.

"I don't like formalities before breakfast," Matthew said. "Thank you, Samuel, if you see my wayward valet, please tell him to attend me. I have a meeting with Daniel and would like to make haste."

"The Prince of Kunlun?" the girl gasped.

"She is entirely too respectful, I do not like it," Matthew frowned. Samuel hurried the poor maid out of the room and sent her back to the head housekeeper. He assumed it was a prank when he spotted a cluster of maids giggling at the base of the stairs.

When he and his sister had first come to serve Duke Matthew, the Duchess had still been alive - and terrifying. She was the epitome of propriety and carried herself with a noblewoman's poise at all times but had married Duke Matthew, who gave no credence to titles or pursestrings, on a love match. They were smitten with each other and her cool, noble grace was tempered by his warmth and charming wit.

Duke Matthew's father had scandalously won his lands and title from the previous owner, a blasphemous gambler the locals despised, in a desperate attempt to give Matthew the education and respect a boy blinded in youth would never attain without the wealth and advantages a title would provide. Matthew had been tutored and given all the education and training of a proper gentleman until his father's death, when he turned his full fury on retaining and expanding his father's legacy by passing laws and starting charities that blurred the lines between the nobility and lower classes, challenging what was considered 'fit and unfit' by society's norms.

Samuel admired Matthew before he knew him as a mentor and Duke in person. The Duchess was a force of nature in her own right, orphaned and raised to marry well instead of being taught to rule on her own - she refused to be bartered around by her sponsors, instead traveling the world and paying for the tutelage her gender did not allow her under normal circumstances. Matthew was the only suitor she had allowed to court her and their romance was whispered about for years after their marriage, and now, years after her death.

Duke Matthew had withdrawn into himself after the loss and it had taken years for him to return to health, the fog of depression seemed to affect him much less when his friends were allowed to visit regularly, but those that served him loyally knew to be careful of his moods.

Flowers would set him on a downturn if they set off a memory of the late Duchess, but hopefully the visit with Prince Daniel would improve his mood.

* * *

The Duke liked sparring with Prince Daniel very much which made Samuel dislike him very much in turn. 

He was a skilled fighter and displayed moves that Matthew had not taught Samuel - moves he had never witnessed before. It was infuriating yet every time he visited, the Duke encouraged Samuel to spar with him.

"I do not understand why you don't want to learn more," Matthew said today as Samuel readied his horse for the short ride to the guest house.

"What can he teach me that you cannot?" Samuel asked, wondering if he had disappointed his mentor somehow.

"He has traveled further and been more thoroughly trained than I could ever hope to achieve. He has suffered greatly for his wisdom and his education," Matthew said, accepting his cupped hands as a step to mount his horse. "I have learned much from his consort, but I admit, I cannot absorb the prince's motions enough to imitate them myself."

Samuel gave the Duke's saddle and stirrups a final check before climbing on his own horse. "Does that mean he moves too fast for your eccentricity to follow?" 

The Duke glared at him through his tinted glasses and Samuel smiled at their shared secret.

Matthew's hearing and tactile sensitivities were well-known among the household and equally well-guarded but his skill as a fighter (and allegedly a spy for several kingdoms but he did not believe all of his sister's gossip) was not common knowledge. 

"If you learn his tricks, then you can teach me, but you continue to refuse. Perhaps I should bring Peter along next time - "

"You would not dare," Samuel protested. Peter had only reluctant interest in martial arts, instead focusing on science and strategy. It would be an insult and from the smug expression on Matthew's face, he knew he was being teased. "I promise to accept the challenge today if it should be offered."

"Maybe not today, I have much to discuss with Daniel. You are free to - "

He rolled his eyes. "I am not leaving your side, Duke Matthew, even though you decided to leave your valet and attendants behind. You are allowed to skip formalities inside your own residence but I will be nearby if you have need of me."

Matthew nodded, accepting the unspoken scolding. Prince Daniel may be as relaxed as Duke Matthew with his rules and the roles of his servants but they could never forget to be on their best behavior, no matter their titles or lack of them.

* * *

"What worries you, Matthew? I hoped your good spirits would last until our return to the city," Daniel asked when they were seated in the drawing room with his partner, Lady Colleen. The woman was descended from a long line of foreign royalty but he had been warned inquiring further and followed his friend's instruction and referred to her only as Lady. 

"I was recently reminded of a clause in my marriage contracts that places me in danger of losing the Darkwater estate and all my late wife's holdings," Matthew said without preamble.

"Oh no, how can we assist?" Lady Colleen offered immediately.

"It is none of your concern," he began but Daniel scoffed.

"You are a dear friend, Matthew, tell us of your problem so we may come up with a plan," Daniel said eagerly.

It was a balm to speak of it among other that understood and he appreciated their murmurs of pity. They knew of the unique peculiarities of the nobles that would pounce upon the slightest of his flaws. His blindness made him a constant target of those that rejected his claims and title.

"I was considering a letter to Steven, or perhaps Natasha if she was near enough to respond," he finished. "In the hopes a friendly arrangement could result in a marriage certificate and an adoption of a mutually agreeable ward."

"Have you not heard? General Rogers was among the first to take advantage of your legislation, he married Colonel Barnes in a glorious ceremony in His Majesty's ballroom," Daniel said, sorting through what sounded like quite a lot of correspondence. "Lady Natasha - ah, here it is - she is away on the continent pursuing a lead on stolen artwork of the Queen's favor."

He cursed his luck. She was probably visiting her scientist lover in America and therefore would be indisposed to farce a marriage and adoption for their amusement.

"What of the apothecary's widow? Surely Miss Parker would - "

"She is being courted by one of the King's guard, plus, she knows me too well and Peter would never agree. I would much prefer to approach a friend for an arrangement than suffer through a Season of vapid courtship and rituals," he sighed.

"Can't you make one of your many students an heir? What of Samuel?" Lady Colleen asked.

"Don't want it!" he called back from outside the room.

Eavesdropping was a necessary skill so Matthew had not trained him out of it, yet. "Unfortunately, I have been unable to convince any of my friends and family to take on the curse of wealth and nobility."

"Not the wealth they're avoiding, you give them the education and funds to live as independent gentlemen without the restriction of propriety your title requires of you," Colleen considered, thoughtful.

"Many of the same excuses you give me when I request your hand in marriage," Daniel said to her with a frown in his voice.

Perhaps he should not have discussed his problems with Daniel if he was strugging with similar issues of marriage and inheritance but he was only five and twenty years and had time yet.

"I must admit, Matthew, I know of many admirers but your heart has remained closed for so long that most of the names have moved on," Colleen sighed after a long moment. "Steven or James would ask to expand the new legislation to make you a triad if it was allowed - "

"Do not speak of such scandal," Matthew said, but it came out as a laugh.

"Can you think of no trusted friends to share your bed? I love you as a brother, dear friend, but I cannot offer my hand to you," Daniel said earnestly.

"Please, no," he laughed, Colleen joining in the ridiculousness of the idea.

"I have the King's ear, and you have the Queen's, can we not ask for an extension or exclusion to the contract?" Daniel asked solemnly when tea had been served and spiked.

"It was intended as a sign of solidarity and adherence to the laws I fought to get passed. Bloodlines, gender and physical handicaps be damned - to share what I have with those that deserve it, not those that share genetics - "

"Matthew, you misunderstand, no one would ever think you are abandoning your beliefs or dishonoring your vows," Daniel interrupted. "I only meant that we appeal for you to have more time to seek a love match over an arrangement. Duchess Elektra's vineyards and wineries have prospered since you took over the lands and the loophole has gathered the attention of the greedy neighbors, to be sure."

"If I choose a wife, I will have at least three more years to produce an heir; but if I choose a husband, he must have a child young enough for me to name as regent," Matthew admitted. "Those are the only loopholes Franklin and I have been able to find."

"How long do you have?" Colleen asked softly.

"Three months, my birthday as deadline," he replied, equally soft.

"Ah. That settles it," Daniel said, heart thrumming suddenly with inspiration - and Matthew had a rush of foreboding as he usually did when the young prince got an idea.

"Settles what?" he asked after a wince.

"Your birthday festivities will be shifted into wedding festivities, they are always arranged with the delicacy your Grace requires," Colleen said with a blooming smile. "Only trusted friends that have already received their invitations."

"And we can focus our full attention on finding you a partner - if not a love match, a friend to share your bed, can we be agreed?" Daniel asked kindly.

Damn his friends.

"I will visit tomorrow to discuss correspondence," Colleen said, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and taking her leave.

"She wants your approval before she invites her chosen unmarried friends to pay calls on you," Daniel said. "Once the word is out, you will not have such control over who attempts to woo your favor."

"That is one of many things that worries me."

* * *

"You'll need time for a reading of the banns," Sister Margaret said, brushing dust off his jacket as he finished his silent prayers and leaned back against the seat for their meeting. 

"I was hoping you would have sage words to encourage me to find a way around it. You made no secret of your distaste for Elektra," he added but it wasn't quite fair considering the feelings had been mutual between them.

"True, but I never doubted her love for you, or yours for her," Sister Margaret said. "And you would never break any promises you made to her - including the care and tending of her assets. I do not know why you would have included such a clause in your contract, but I can easily imagine why the Duchess would have required it. She would not have wanted you to remain unhappy and alone this long."

He frowned and she patted his hand, fond but not helpful today. "I do not want to find a mate because it is a requirement, I have made my feelings about arranged marriages very clear - "

"If you came here for an argument, I can adjust my tone," she said, amused.

"No, it has just come as a surprise. I have always been on good terms with Darkwater."

"Perhaps they are eager to see you return to your previous health and vigor and are forcing your hand - it's a nice thought that her people care for you still. What are you planning?"

He sighed. "A house party to take place in a fortnight by invitation only."

"Opening Kilhaven for a party, Matthew, that is quite an event. Would you like me to look over the invitations?"

He appreciated the offer but shook his head. "Lady Colleen is handling it with Mr. Nelson but I get final approval of the guest list."

"I will speak to Franklin soon then."


	2. Chapter 2

  
Jessica winced when she realized the gardens were not empty of guests. It would be just her luck to be caught roaming the grounds unattended. It only took a moment for her to recognize the shadowed man sitting on the far bench with a crystal glass of dark spirits instead of the provided champagne and wine. Duke Murdock was supposed to be entertaining his guests, not drinking somberly alone.

"I am allowed to slip away from my own party, it's one of the first rules I agreed to when I accepted the duty of this title," he said, tilting his head in her direction to make sure she knew he was addressing her. "Would you like to sit or are you in search for the others socializing in assumed secrecy within the gardens?" 

"Oh. Apologies, but yes, I will sit with you if you do not mind the company," she said politely.

His face relaxed and he raised his gilded cane to motion to a bench across from his own. "Miss Jones, I presume?"

She jolted slightly at the recognition. "Yes, your Grace."

He did not seem to appreciate the deference but she was on her best behavior. "Lady Colleen spoke of you with great respect, I was disappointed not to be given an introduction earlier when I met your sponsor."

"Lady Dorothy is no sponsor of mine," she scoffed, hating the flush of rage that surely showed on her cheeks.

The young man that attended the Duke appeared with a decanter and was visibly surprised to see her.

"Thank you, Samuel. Is the horse prepared?" Duke Matthew asked.

"Yes, but - " The man looked at her curiously until Matthew continued.

"My instructions have not changed, please bring the rider through the kitchen door so he may freshen up before he makes his appearance, he can use my chambers if he does not make a mess."

"Forgive me, Matthew, but why doesn't the blasted Prince have his own mount? It is far too late for Sunflower to be on the path to the pub."

Jessica covered her mouth but did not remember to silence her laugh. "Prince Odinson is in town and you chose to only serve champagne and wine?"

Duke Matthew threw both his hands up and she worried she had offended him until he spoke. "That is exactly what I said but no, Miss Page said it would be improper. Thor, as expected, stopped for stronger refreshments before paying his call."

"Are you entertaining him as a suitor?" Samuel asked.

"Please fetch my friend, Samuel, and leave me to my peace until I have to return to the chaos inside. You are sure I was left off the dance cards?"

"Of course, My Lord, Mr. Nelson made your apologies and they are starting soon. Don't forget the chaperone rules," Samuel said under his breath.

"Shoo," Duke Matthew said, shaking his stick at the insubordinate and sending him on his way with a snicker from the boy.

"You are very relaxed with your servants," Jessica said, but there were many rumors about the Blind Duke in Patricia's circles that contrasted widely with the rumors among the servants and tradesmen she had heard speak of him.

The Duke took a sip from his glass and fumbled for the decanter, offering it to her without a glass. "I prefer to think of them as loyal friends who choose to share my home for a small fee. What of your benefactors, Lady Jessica? I admit, I was eager to meet with you and request word of several dear friends we have in common but now I fear you accepted the invitation under false pretenses," he said. 

"What friends would we share, Duke Murdock?" she asked to divert his questions.

He seemed disappointed that she did not know of him as he knew of her. "I must have been mistaken, please accept my sincere apology," he said quickly.

She snatched the liquor before he could shuffle it aside and took a generous swallow. "It was not my intention to offend you, I just do not know who would have spoken of me. I have not been - social in many years."

"I understand one's need to retreat from the public but I have heard only good things spoken of you. You were invited by personal letter, not your chaperones." Duke Matthew said. "Daniel is one of my closest friends and before my wife's death, I considered Sir Luke and Lady Claire - "

She gasped in sudden understanding. "They have never spoken of Matthew, but they have often told me of Michael."

He laughed and it was a warm sound compared to his practiced polite one. "Ah, I forget the need for aliases now that I am playing at respectable."

"Only playing at? That is not what I have observed, you are a proper Duke, Your Grace," she said. None of Luke and Claire's tales had included that Michael was blind, or a gentleman.

"Only when I am forced to perform. Would you mind hiding the decanter under your gown for a moment?" he asked and despite the strangeness of the request, she tucked the bottle away without question.

"There you are, pardon the intrusion, My Lady," the harried manservant said to her before glaring sharply at Matthew. "The Prince of Asgard has arrived and he is causing quite a disturbance - he has been told previously not to bring the horses inside the house yet he has trotted poor Sunflower right into the ballroom."

Poor Sunflower indeed.

* * *

Duke Matthew sent a carriage and an escort for her promptly at nine the following morning and she had relished the shock and panic on her foster mother's face when she curtsied and accepted the personal invitation.

A maid waited inside the carriage to offer assistance but she didn't need to be coddled - she hadn't been a lady in many years. She was surprised to see the girl take out several gilded knives to sharpen during the ride.

"Not embroidery?" She asked.

"You are on Duke Matthew's favored list so we do not have to pretend in your company. Unless you would prefer it?" she hesitated.

"Favored? As in courtship or - "

The girl laughed. "Oh no, it is simply how we refer to the routine. Duke Matthew does not force us to obey the more ridiculous rules of propriety when his 'favored' friends are present and we are allowed to behave normally. I am here in case you need refreshments in the next, oh, ten minutes yet I do not have to pretend to be a speck on your boot."

Oh. She nodded with understanding and offered her hand. "Jessica, pleasure to meet you."

She smiled and shook her hand firmly. "Melinda."

"You are allowed to carry knives?" Jessica asked, moving to sit on her bench and raising an eyebrow for permission to admire her blades.

"Duke Matthew does not arm himself, he is skilled in other areas of combat but he encourages us to train in our subject of choice and to do whatever we need to feel safe and keep him safe," she added.

"I wish I was not forced to meet him in these elaborate circumstances, I enjoyed our private conversation more than the propriety of the ball."

Melinda smiled. "As I am sure Matthew would agree. He is only putting on this show to please the more traditional and vocal of society, probably those like Dame Dorothy."

She winced at the truth of the comment. She had a short brush with freedom from propriety, years ago when Lady Patricia whisked her away after her parents funeral when they were both too young to be presented but too old to be silly. Patricia pursued a scandalous acting career and Jessica enjoyed being a brassy barmaid who broke up brawls with only minor property damage. She enjoyed it much more than Patricia in the end but when Dame Dorothy came to collect her daughter, Jessica chose loyalty to the woman over her own contentment.

Jessica had many regrets but loyalty to Lady Patricia was the worst, forced into a servant's position without the leftover friendship apart from extra table scraps on weekends.

"Today there are only official plans for a light lunch and tea in the backyard and then you will be free to find entertainment at your leisure. The visiting servants are meeting in the center of the hedge maze if they have changed the location again, but that will be later. Please try and remind Duke Matthew to end supper on time so we can start the dancing before nightfall, he is the only one that does not have to worry about the lanterns."

She smiled at the thought.

* * *

Duke Matthew approached the innkeeper directly, pulling Samuel along in his haste since his guide had not spotted him yet. "Mr. Hawkins, are you well?"

"We are booked full, Your Grace, and we offered the stranger a place in the stable before he confessed of the child in his care," the balding man blurted out without the niceties of small talk to get to the point. "He is not one of your honored guests, only a traveller but we did not intend to break any of the new laws by denying him a room."

"What law will the magistrate find broken, Sir?" Samuel asked, careful of Matthew's temper and keeping his hand in place on his arm.

Mrs. Josie, one of the barkeeps that knew Duke Matthew entirely too well spoke up as she passed. "Disfigured, looked like dragon fire to me but poor bastard's mad as a hatter."

Matthew sighed, flaring his nostrils and appreciating the innkeeper's wince and cower before nodding his chin to Samuel and making his way through the curious crowd to the exit for the stables.

"Are they going to summon you every time they fear they break the law?" Samuel asked, unhappy about leaving the bustling estate in the middle of the social event of the season.

Matthew knew that many eyes were on Kilhaven for the political ramifications of his marriage beyond his borders and could not fault the innkeeper for wanting to stop any scandal before it began.

He took a deep breath of the clean air before stepping inside the stable. The recognition overwhelmed the aromas of horse and hay. "I know him," he confessed to Samuel when the man rose to his full height several feet away in freshly cleaned stall. "Settle up with the stablemaster while I speak with him."

"My God - Matthew?"

He accepted the swallowing embrace of the man and immediately sensed the wrongness. "Sir Wade, are you injured?" He patted down his ungloved hands when released and only found ruined skin. Dragonfire. No.

"Many years ago, but I was declared victor of the battle and - "

"You ran off without allowing the healers to tend you? Are you mad?" Matthew interrupted.

"Well, yes, but my friend, there was nothing they could do. I did not go into battle unprotected and the talisman did indeed preserve my life, if not my body," Wade replied evenly. "How do you fare, Matthew?"

He turned his head to Samuel who was radiating the required disapproval near the stablemaster. "Will you have Sir Wilson's things collected and brought to Kilhaven?" Samuel motioned with his hand and Matthew remembered the innkeeper's outburst. "Make all the necessary arrangements, perhaps Gloria."

"What are you - "

"I am Duke of Kilhaven, Sir Wade, or have you forgotten? I welcome you and your ward as my guests, even if you chose an inopportune time to visit. Leave your horses and introduce me."

"Hello!" The girl's voice was bright with health and curiosity and he crouched down to the estimated level and offered his hand. She straightened her thin dress and made herself taller before placing tiny fingers around his thumb to shake. "Do you know my daddy?"

"Many years ago, yes, we were close friends," Matthew said.

"My mother sent him a letter before she died. I did not know my daddy before. He does not allow me to call him Papa."

"Sir Wilson was never properly trained in how to behave around ladies with manners, I do apologize for his behavior."

He stood up and waited for Wade to either punch or embrace him considering his heightened heartbeat. "Do you really have space for us?"

"Yes, but it is a busy time and we will have no time to prepare rooms for you in the main house so you will have to take one of the cottages near Prince Daniel until the courting ends."

"Courting?"

"While it seems fitting to discuss it surrounded by horse manure, but let us find a more suitable location to talk," Matthew said.

* * *

"I beg your pardon!"

Jessica and the others gathered in the garden swiveled around to catch sight of the disturbance. Samuel hurried past them from one direction and the Princes were both close behind. Duke Matthew had a stranger in a neatly fitted suit in a chokehold with his cane while the man struggled futilely.

"What is the meaning of this?" Franklin demanded and Duke Matthew finally relaxed his hold and stepped back, leaving the man gasping for breath.

"He has no invitation," Matthew hissed, visibly distressed despite his skilled handing of the situation.

Jessica noticed Samuel leaning close and frowning but he caught her gaze with a pointed look that urged her closer. Prince Thor moved aside to give her access to the small but increasing crowd.

"Lady Jessica, would you escort the Duke inside for a moment?" Franklin asked her directly.

"I do not need - " Matthew snapped but Samuel murmured something and shoved him toward her. She put his hand on her arm and covered it with her own like she had seen others do and steered him away from the fray.

"I believe your steward and valet would like to avoid more scandal, Your Grace," Jessica said, smiling at his annoyed scoff. "Lower your cane and pretend to be a noble gentleman until I get you out of sight."

"Not inside, it is full of blasted fragrances from the guests. If I am allowed a reprieve from entertaining, I wish to check the lake house. It is a short walk, but a much shorter ride, if you wish to accompany me."

"I would enjoy a break from the small talk." With the exclusion of Dorothy and Patricia from today's gathering, she had been approached by many old friends with questions she was not eager to answer. "I have not been on a horse in years."

"You spend your time in London?"

She did not mind the small talk so much when it involved Duke Matthew and the famous Sunflower and soon they were on a well-traveled trail away from the bustle of the gathering.

She felt brave enough to question him about his 'sudden' search for a wife and was stunned to learn of the forgotten clause in his marriage contract. Duke Matthew had made great changes about 'lines of lineage' in his short time in Parliament so to hear that he was subject to an 'heir and stepmother' hurdle was a shock.

She liked Duke Matthew, more than she should considering she had only known him a short time but she was not ignorant to his melancholy.

"Perhaps you would be better off without Darkwater Hills if they are so eager to have you married off," Jessica remarked. 

"They are good folk that care for the land and loved Elektra fiercely. They planted gardens in her honor that fill the streets with her favorite - "

She reached over and squeezed his shoulder, impulsively but without regret after he lowered his head in appreciation. "That explains why you do not visit more often. The flowers upset you."

"Yes. I visit at least once a year, but have not spent more than a week in residence there since her death. Prince Daniel thinks the neighboring Lords want to take advantage of the clause in the contract but my mother seems to believe the locals are worried I am still in mourning."

"Are you? In mourning?" she asked.

He hummed but did not take offense. "Sometimes. I enjoy Kilhaven and the community that surrounds it and my closest friends are here. I have learned to live without Elektra, but I will always miss her," he smiled sadly.

"You should be allowed to grieve as long as you need, Matthew."

"I am done with grief, it is more laziness on my part of late but Prince Daniel cannot stay another season and I fear I have mistaken pity for friendship considering everyone's sudden interest in my marital status."

"You have set your own traps, do not blame your friends for bringing the prey to you. Have you met no one of interest?"

"I have met you," he said with a sly smile. "But I dare not tell anyone or else they will harass you endlessly. You act like a proper lady when it is required yet you relax the tiresome rules when it is not - but I fear if I attempted to woo you then you would not accept an invitation to join my household when I fail miserably."

"Alas," she laughed. "I no longer hold any title of note, but I admit I grow weary of serving with only my sparse allowance with the Walkers."

"Then why not seek a position with better benefits?"

Why not indeed?

* * *

"Mrs Gloria?" Matthew addressed the neatly dressed woman standing outside of the guest cottage. "Is all well?"

She flailed her hands unhappily. "The child is a dear, sweet thing but she refuses to leave her father's side."

Jessica was surprised to hear of a child but more surprised to see Matthew climb down from his horse without assistance. If not for his dark glasses and hovering help, she often forgot he was blind.

"I daresay the loss of her mother is recent," he said quietly, amused when she hopped down from her horse without waiting for his offered hand. "Sir Wade is a kind man, a great soldier, but alas - far from a gentleman."

"But a knight?" Jessica asked before Gloria could.

"He has proven himself a valiant warrior. When last I knew of him, he was devoted to a sorceress whose title was stolen from her," Matthew said. "He refused to claim his title until she was allowed to reclaim hers."

"A sorceress, well, you do have interesting friends," Jessica laughed despite the maid's careful faux shock.

"Lady Vanessa was as formidable as my Elektra, but refused to leave her homeland when the prohibition of magic was passed," Matthew said. "If he has not spoken of her - I must speak to him."

He left the befuddled governess outside and hurried into the house without needing her direction or guidance to reach the bedroom. Jessica did not see the girl in her rush to keep pace with Matthew.

"Eleanor is a growing girl and needs to be fed and watered with more care than your horses and yourself," Matthew said, taking charge of the slumped man tangled in his bedsheets. "Get up, I have need of you."

"No, you feel the urge to lecture someone and I am your closest target. Who - Matthew, that is a lady! You can't - " Sir Wade was not untrained in polite behavior, it seemed considering his shock at her presence.

"What happened to Lady Vanessa? Are you cursed or forcibly apart? I have many loyal men I can send to her aid - "

"You are still one of the few that called her that, but she was - lost to me years ago. Fever, consumption - not my enemies or hers but a simple pox that she failed to treat until too late. Or so her letter said - I do not - "

"We will talk later, privately with mead but currently, I require you to dress and ready yourself to speak with Eleanor. I wish to escort her to the main house so she may choose a governess and a valet to attend you since you are in need of attendance," Matthew said, raising his nose in a snooty expression.

"They taught him that in school, he told me, have we been introduced, my Lady?" The man's scarred face was in contrast to his flirtatious charm when he admired her through lidless eyes.

"I believe that should wait until you are wearing more clothes," she winked at him and he laughed brightly.

"Is she yours, Wade?" Matthew asked quietly when she turned toward the door.

"I was not quite myself after Vanessa - but I have taken few lovers since her passing. I knew her mother, possibly I do not remember the encounter but I will not abandon her."

"We will prepare all the papers but you must dress and convince your daughter to come with us to the main house."


	3. Chapter 3

  
On the third day of Duke Murdock's house party, his guests were treated to a lovely ride through his gardens and into town for shopping and refreshments.

She enjoyed the ride through his flourishing fields and well-manicured trails and was lucky enough to be close enough in the grouping to hear Duke Matthew banter with the dueling blond princes. Despite having Lady Colleen's referral, she did not know the lady well and spent much time getting to know the genial woman that loved a prince but wanted no part of being a princess.

She found herself on Duke Matthew's arm when they began the stroll through the village shops. She had no money to spend frivolously but liked Matthew's steady low commentary on the shopkeepers and their suppliers.

She was startled when Duke Murdock flinched toward her, sweeping his arm out and pushing her behind him a moment before a stranger collided with him forcefully. The shop was silent for only a moment before the locals let out a battle cry and the room erupted into a brawl.

Jessica's fists clenched automatically and she had a rush of joy when she slammed her right into the gut of a masked man and her left into the chin of another.

She loved a good fight and the men were well-trained but not as well as Duke Matthew's people and - Duke Matthew himself. He was magnificent in motion and precise with his cane, fighting in rhythm with his valet at his back until the fray was under control and the magistrate had been summoned.

"I smell blood," Duke Matthew said, still tense with restrained danger despite the capture of the team of assassins. "Who is injured?"

She only felt the pain of her battered knuckles and stretched muscles but no one else spoke up until Samuel hurried through the crowd to Matthew's side and unbuckled his jacket to reveal a spreading patch of crimson beneath.

Matthew swatted his hands away and re-buttoned his jacket. "My horse - "

"Carriage," Samuel corrected as everyone scattered to do damage control. "Lady Jessica - " he pushed a dark handkerchief toward her to cover her bleeding hands. "Will you stay with him and keep - "

"Yes, go get the carriage," she cut him off, linking arms with Duke Matthew and steering him toward the street. "We are far too public to cause a scene, Your Grace," she said, hoping her proper tone sounded less panicked than her internal one.

"I believe we are too late for that," he said quietly but did not waver in his steps despite his rapidly paling cheeks. "I should have noticed them sooner."

She remembered in a sudden flash how he had lost his wife. "You - "

"I dropped my defenses and forgot how many people would prefer me dead or perhaps, unwed," he added darkly as a carriage appeared with Sir Wilson in his new mask in the driver's seat beside Samuel who hopped down before it fully stopped.

"Duke Matthew - " Samuel said, his own face blanching at his Master's expression.

"Stay and find out the cause of this, I will seek my nurse - "

"Sir Wilson has his instructions," Samuel said, snapping to attention and giving her a steady look. "Lady Colleen will meet you on the road, she will attend to his injury and no one else."

"Thank you, Samuel," she winked, nudging her hand into Matthew's. "Help me in the carriage, Duke Matthew."

* * *

The cluster of worried servants parted for Sister Margaret when she rustled into the house radiating the disapproval that only a mother could sustain.

Jessica and Colleen both snatched their hands away from Matthew's bandaged but still bare chest before she turned her full glare on them.

"Sister Maggie," Matthew said, recapturing the room's attention. The nun carefully placed her hand on Matthew's forehead and he closed his eyes as if she was granting him the peace that Colleen's healing had not. "You did not have to come."

"Of course I did, my poor son - why did you not heal him fully, was it a grevious wound?" Sister Maggie asked sharply.

"He was assaulted among a crowd of witnesses, it would be unwise for him to have no wound when he makes his next appearance," Colleen answered quietly.

"At least that was his argument, it is not as if he will be pulling up his shirt in public," Jessica said, accidentally catching Sister Margaret's attention again.

"I am fine, Maggie. I appreciate your concern, but it was only a scratch - "

"Nonsense, you were injured because of this courting madness. Poor Samuel is upset and your newest student saw you covered in blood because your staff have no understanding of the softness of children," Sister Maggie said.

"New student?" Matthew whispered.

"Young Miss Eleanor was quite distressed, Your Grace," Karen offered from the hall. "Sister Margaret - "

"I would like to speak to my son, Miss Page, and his steward, if you please. Lady Colleen, I will offer my gratitude to you later when I am done chastising Matthew and his new friend, who I have not yet been introduced properly."

"Maggie, you go too far," Matthew warned.

"Silence. You broke a vow to me today and I will hear no more," Sister Maggie said in a cutting tone that left no room for reply.

The room cleared, Colleen giving her an apologetic look before she closed the door behind her. Sister Margaret moved to her side and took both her hands without waiting for permission.

"Allow me to present Lady Jessica, daughter of the late Earl Gregory of Palebrook," Matthew said softly, offering the title she had long abandoned to become Patricia's companion and maidservant.

Sister Margaret studied her silently before offering a dismissive nod and turning her gaze back to Matthew. "I have received a letter from the Countess of Darkwater Hills."

The name did not mean anything to Jessica but Mr. Nelson gasped audibly.

"Do not fret, Franklin," Sister Margaret smiled with a familiar grin of mischief that she had passed down to her son. "It is good news, hopefully, if my son will accept it as such."

"I was not aware you were in touch with the Countess," Matthew said, curling his fingers around hers loosely in his palm.

"I was not content to accept this sudden demand for a betrothal without investigating it for myself. It is indeed a communal effort but the intention was misunderstood. Have you been keeping up with your correspondence?"

"Lady Hannah is managing - " Matthew started but promptly closed his mouth when she looked at him without needing his eyes to feel the chill.

"They are eager for you to marry and announce an heir but only because they fear you will sell or abandon their lands. You do not visit and apparently dictate your letters instead of typing them for yourself on Elektra's - "

"No," Matthew whispered and Sister Margaret was the one to feel the chill.

Franklin cleared his throat, sharing a look with her as the understanding dawned on them both. "Are you implying that they called attention to the contract because he does not visit enough? There are countless Lords that claim property they will never visit in person!"

"The flowers," Jessica remembered. "Perhaps you can visit in winter, is there snow in Darkwater Hills?"

Matthew's fingers clutched hers in a sudden spasm of emotion.

"Duke Matthew winters in London, he is very sensitive to snow and is to stay indoors always," Miss Page recited very specifically for her benefit.

"The Countess wrote of the many projects and innovations that you offered in Elektra's - "

"Do you have to keep saying her name, am I not unsteady enough after today?" Matthew growled at her. He did not release her hand and she did not hold her breath when Sister Margaret noticed it.

"Jonathan and Elektra - they would coddle your sensitivities, bask in the glory of your spark and fight but twist their hands in despair when you confine yourself to your grief - but they are not here. It falls to me to pick up in their place, without the coddling - there has been quite enough of that. It's time you get up and take back your life."

"Pardon me for misunderstanding, but do you have a previous acquaintance with the Countess?" Foggy interrupted. The steward was more loyal that most and unafraid to challenge the Sister. "Because even as Duke Matthew's mother of record - "

"Matthew's father did not win his title at the gaming tables, it took many years to spread that particular rumor and the daft man did nothing to dispel the lies - "

Matthew flinched and pulled his hand away finally to push himself into a sitting position. "Maggie."

She ignored him and continued as if he was absent. "My father and brothers were unfortunate victims of fever before they learned of Matthew's birth and before they were able to include my disownment in the line of inheritance. I was - very ill at the time and Jonathan took over as Duke of Kilhaven and my mother arranged everything - as well as those cursed rumors."

She turned back to Matthew and sat down gingerly on his bed and placed her hand on his knee. "You promised me that you were finished with fighting and that you would avoid danger."

"It was not his fault," Jessica said quietly.

"I have made the arrangements to take a sabbatical so I can accompany you to Darkwater Hills," she stated firmly. "I will attend social funtions with you, pay my respects to the Countess but I will stay with the Reverend Mother when you do not require me to act as matron."

"I cannot allow it," Matthew protested.

"Lady Jessica will keep your attention, as will Samuel and his sister. Miss Eleanor can begin school and Sir Wade can make use of the healing springs in the hills if I send a letter to the caretaker of the monastery," Sister Margaret said. "The Countess and I agree that a trip to Darkwater is long overdue."

"Oh dear," Miss Page fanned herself with her bare hand and Jessica offered her decorative fan in return for her composure.

"I believe you have forgotten who is the Duke of this estate," Matthew said darkly. 

She raised her chin and everyone waited silently until Foggy cleared his throat. "I would like to discuss these arrangements you have made without the Duke's knowledge."

"Of course. You should expect a letter from Miss Hannah and the Countess within a few days and I've already written to Captain Castle to insure we will have a proper vessel available," Sister Maggie said.

"Do you tell your mother all your secrets, Duke Matthew?" Jessica asked to break the rising tension but received a smug smile from Sister Maggie and an adorable blush of the cheeks and neck from Matthew.

* * *

She put off the explanation and request to Lady Dorothy until the final day of the house party, accepting Melinda and Daisy's escort only at Matthew's request. Sister Margaret ordered him to stay in bed and was a force not to be denied if Mr. Nelson and Miss Page were examples to follow. Kilhaven would carry on while Duke Matthew visited his late wife's home to recover from his injury under the Sister's dedicated watch.

There was no need for her to accompany him or his traveling party but she had been personally invited and for the first time in many years - she did not particularly care if she had the Walkers' permission or not. She did not want to remain bored and submissive out of expired loyalty to Patricia when she could be entertained and useful with Duke Matthew's party of travelers.

She was prepared for a fiery argument only to find that she had been unceremoniously fired with her packed luggage left with the housekeeper that took care of the rental cottage. Daisy offered her a hug that she sneered at but the anticlimax left her eager for the excitement of the upcoming journey to Darkwater. 

Jessica had never spent more than a few hours on a ship before but the travel to Darkwater Hills took them further south down the coast of France. 

She learned that Captain Castle was Miss Page's paramour, possibly a pirate but more likely a retired naval officer or fisherman but Sister Maggie insisted he was the only person allowed to transport them properly. Not that it mattered to Duke Matthew who spent the entire journey below deck hiding his sickness from the sightseers like herself on deck. It was a testament to the loyalty of his staff that only Sir Wade joked about the tinge of green in his skin when they retired to the inn before starting the short trip inland to Darkwater the next morning.

Sister Margaret was a thorough matron and the Countess brought her personal carriage to escort them to the manor and Jessica barely had time to consider the beauty of the vineyards and sculptures before she was swept up in the decadence that was Darkwater Hills.

The streets in town were of fine cobblestone from the local rivers and the church cathedral and sorcery hall's spires stood with matching glory and enlightened architecture. The flowering trees and grasses filled the air with a floral scent that no doubt followed Matthew's oversensitive nose across the countryside.

She spent some of her time with Matthew as guide since Samuel was busy visiting his sister who was in charge of the local estate management but Sister Maggie and the Countess drew him away for long meetings and she found herself sparring with Melinda or sampling the wine with Sir Wade.

But on the night of her seventh day as an unemployed, ex-Lady mooching off the kindness and curiosity of the Duke, he decided to change everything with a moonlit stroll and an offer. 

* * *

"My Lady?" Karen asked, curtsying to her before stepping into her room. "I apologize for the early hour - "

She knew immediately that Matthew had confessed their conversation to his friends. Would she be kicked out and sent back to the Walkers or - 

"Do not worry," Karen interrupted her thoughts. "But it would be unkind to force you to attend his visits and parties as his plus one if you are an eligible lady on your own merit. He does not wish to offer you a job below your station and has insured you will have your own maidservant and quarters in his residence that will not break the rules of decorum."

Oh. He was no longer pursuing courtship, did he not not wish for her to leave?

Karen's face flashed with concern. "Did he offend you or - "

She sighed, waving her off. "Of course not. He has been an utter gentleman, but - "

"It is none of my business," Karen said. "But I hope you will not hold him in low regard, he treasures your friendship and many of us would be disappointed if you did not join the household in some form. Melinda and Daisy as well as Foggy and myself."

"He could do better than a disgraced - " she blurted out. "He must set his sights higher than myself as a mate, I would never be able to fulfill the requirements of a Duchess."

"You insult Duchess Elektra's memory if you truly believe that," Karen said sharply. "Matthew would never marry for status, only for love and it took three seasons of courtship to convince him to ask for her hand - he was determined to live his life as a recluse as his father did before him - how dare you suggest - "

She caught the woman's hands to quiet her. "Please. I am out of my depth, Miss Page. I did not realize he had not offered me a placement because he intended to court me, I assumed we were enjoying each other's company as friends. I did not honestly believe he would ask for my hand - "

"He asked for your hand?"

"No, but - he confessed his feelings and I did not know how to respond."

"He did not *intend* to court you, Lady Jessica, he has been *attempting* it since you first avoided his attention at his ball albeit clumsily if he did not make his intentions clear," Karen said, squeezing her hands in support.

Oh. "I have not been a proper lady in many years, perhaps I was ignoring what I did not want to acknowledge."

"We all assumed he would drop the subject now that the contract has been resolved," Miss Page said. "Lady Eleanor's visit at the school was a great success and she seems eager to begin her education as a lady of high education and honor, perhaps not as a swordswoman of such skill as the Duchess but with the sorcery to provide full defense of her people."

"Pardon, but what are you speaking of?" Jessica asked.

"The Darkhaven heir must be a skilled warrior, it is why they wanted a younger child than Samuel or Peter, bless them," she added. "But Eleanor and her father are willing and Matthew approved once Sister Maggie suggested it."

"I - oh. He asked for my hand even though it is no longer required to keep Darkwater? That does change things quite a bit," she admitted.

"Foggy says his father never took another lover after - the loss of his wife," Karen hesitated out of respect to Sister Maggie who had been very open about her 'condition'. She had also been quite open about Matthew's dedication to Duke Jonathan's memory even above Elektra's.

"I am told the Duchess courted him for almost a year," Jessica considered aloud. "I do not have her resources, but I can follow her example. Now that I have full understanding - "

Karen grasped her hands tightly. "You return his favor?"

"Yes, but I must do a better job of courting him than he managed in his clumsy attempts. I only need to acquire some funds and a trip to the shops - "

"Leave that to me, I will gather conspirators and return to you. Sister Maggie will be so pleased to have won the wager, to be sure you will have a heavy purse when she hears of your plan," Karen added, curtsying and rushing from the room without hiding her excitement.

Bollocks. She was going to be a Duchess.

* * *

Hooves in the distance alerted Matthew that the ladies, his mother included, had returned from their day trip to the village and possibly beyond. He was not privy to their plans, having spent his day with Samuel and Hannah checking in on the neighboring farms and vineyards and making sure the inhabitants of Darkwater were satisfied with the steward and his own work managing the property.

Samuel was in great spirits and Matthew worried that he did not bring him to visit his sister often enough, especially considering he needed to visit the healing springs at least once a year to keep the blessing of his eyesight intact. They did not speak of his curse often and Matthew had never acknowledged it aloud but it was discussed openly with Sir Wade over breakfast and it seemed to put both of his friends at ease.

Lady Jessica seemed to be in good spirits as well and he wondered if Miss Page had given her enough of a wage to smoothe over his fumble of a courtship. She hopped down from the carriage before it fully came to a stop and made her way to his side with a bustle of her skirts.

What was this?

"Your Grace. I have spoken with your mother and she has been gracious enough to give me her permission," Lady Jessica began and he had a slow burn of panic deep in his bones. Had he not embarrassed himself enough already?

"Will you allow me to court you? To call you as my betrothed until one of us comes to our senses?"

"What has changed since last night?" he asked over the excited murmurs around the room. 

"My mind," she replied, taking his hand with fingers gloved in unfamiliar silk.

His mother's steady heartbeat reassured him from her seat in the carriage and he could hear Sir Wade hushing his excited daughter. Blast.

"Will you escort me on a walk around the park before dinner?" Lady Jessica amended.

"I suppose that is what is expected of betrothed couples," he sighed and felt her smile as she kissed his palm in her play at role reversal.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a little disconnected of late but am sending tons of safe and fluffy vibes to you all!


End file.
